PKA: The Beginning of a New Era
by Artsynerd9067
Summary: Join three young teens, members of the P.K.A Plumber's Kids Agency as they cope with being your average teenagers as well as intergalactic crime fighters. In the near future Ben creates a agency for young half aliens living on Earth. What happens when the new team are sent out on a ordinary mission and uncover something that was better left hidden...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! ^^ this is my very first Ben 10 fanfic and I hope you enjoy my lil' twist on it! I would really like to have some reviews, tell me what you liked or didn't like, Or any ideas you might have! Thanks a lot!**

The only thing you could hear in the deadly silence was the light thudding of footsteps travelling down the long white hallway, the stars shining through the semi darkness from the windows of the space craft. The thumping died as the strange humanoid creature with skin like leather put its thin pale 'hand' onto the glowing scarlet scanner lock which stood out in the otherwise blank lifeless room, making a blood curdling gargling sound as it did so. A faint buzz lingered in the ship as the red pad skimmed along the outline of the alien's palm before letting a sharp beep! And the wall in front of him formed a split down the middle revealing a hidden room.

"Master, Phase one of plan is complete. The stations you requested have been set up in the correct target." The pale creature muttered as he entered, giving a small bow to the man sitting in the shadows, facing out into the empty space. The room was filled with a stiff stillness before the eerie 'master' sifted. "Good…very good…" the leader purred, his voice painted in such authority and a certain darkness leaked over his words.

The smaller pale humanoid didn't risk looking into the shadows, to scared to meet the eyes of the thing, the monster that loomed there.

The sickly looking thing made the odd gargling noise again, after licking his lips in fear. "M-Master, What shall you have me do now? Do you want me to find a way to g-get rid of the plum.." Before he could finish the frighten alien slammed his fist hard against his chair without even turning around to face him, the noise erupting around the room like thunder. "NO! We do not have to worry about the _plumbers_! We have been working under their pathetic noses for years now, not even the great Ben Tennyson could stop me, stop us now!" he yelled.

The pale creature whimpered and looked at his feet, cowering away from his leader in the chair with a whimper. The master let him sit there in fear before letting out a small sinister chuckle; you could practically hear him smirking.

"Set out ship's co-ordinates for or phase two," the master said, voice back to its calm and eerie sound. The inferior other E.T made a grumbling sound, before standing up a bit straighter, fear still at home in his cream coloured eyes. "T-to Earth sir?" He dared to ask, before slowly backing towards the door.

Red eyes flashed as a smirk crawled into a pale face.

"Yes, to Earth…"

ooOOoo

Roe's heart was pounding a mile a minute. This was it. This is what she was waiting for. Roe was so nervous she found herself tugging at the hem of her shirt, her gold eyes darting around the room skimming over the faces of her peers. Fellow odd balls, Fellow aliens. Fellow Plumber's kids.

There was a loud burst of clapping as commander Bishop walked into the stage and tapped the microphone lightly, before returning to his perfect solider posture. Clearing his throat, he began the same speech he recites every year without fail.

"Welcome Friends, Mentors, and plumbers to the P.K.A graduation ceremony. As you all should now, the P.K.A was founded 17 years ago by legendary hero Ben Tennyson, in hope that children with alien parentage on Earth could learn to master their gifts, learn new skills, and learn to live a normal life." He said, his gruff voice sounding as hard as it was in the training sessions.

Roe blew a chocolate curl from her face as she shifted awkwardly in her plastic chair, earning herself a dirty look from her friend Artie. Artie glared at her through his heavily framed glasses, before nodded back up to Commander Bishop.

"Mr. Tennyson also started this agency for another reason. This reason was that these young, gifted people before me could choose to protect their home in their adolescence, before moving on to be a full plumber cadet."

Roe sighed, her heart slamming against her rips like a caged bird. She could almost taste her plumber's badge. It was so _close_ now. Ever since her father told her she was half citadite, and enrolled her into the P.K.A, becoming a proper plumber's field agent is all she wanted. She and Artie came top of her class, getting good marks and breaking a few records, as well as keeping up with her normal school work.

Roe's father was a citadite, the distant cousin of the energy beings anadites. Instead of drawing power from _life_ energy, citadite get power from _light_ energy. Roe had worked her butt off nearly every day trying to master how to control her blinding yellow light blasts from her hands. She was determined to be like her dad.

"Today I am pleased to announce this year's graduates, before they are placed into their teams and given their first assignment," Commander Bishop said, causing a few people to whisper to their friends in excitement, and slug girl to blow mucus onto the person in front of her.

"The first name I am going to call, has received top of the class from foreign affairs to combat skills."

_Me._ Roe thought to herself.

"They have always shown true potential and amazing control over their abilities."

_Me._

"They have worked hard the moment the stepped foot into the training room, proven themselves a worthy leader for our field team A. The best of the best."

_Oh for the love of Pete, let it be me!_

"I would like Arthur Martins, the half Galvanic Mechomorph, and the new leader of Team A to come and receive his badge!" The commander said, Roe could have sworn he saw a tear in the macho ex soldier's eye.

Roe looked over to her friend, whose green eyes were wide in awe. Everyone turned around in their seats to face him and the room erupted into cheers, claps, and wolf whistles. Artie looked frozen shock. Roe rolled her eyes and kicked Artie in the leg to snap him out of it, almost coursing his glasses to fall off.

Roe watched him awkwardly get up and clumsily walk to the stage with a sheepish grin on his face, her eyes locked on him, half in envy, and half in pride. Roe smiled as the commander shook his hand and handed Artie the badge. Well, at least you know Artie deserved it. She thought to herself, knowing the mechomorph worked just as hard as she did. She had to admit, compared to Artie, she had it easy. A mechomorph and human combo was hard to come by, and Roe knew Artie had trouble getting his head around his powers.

Artie smiled down at the other members of the P.K.A, his red hair sticking up in the air making him look rather goofy.

"Alright, calm down everyone,"

Chatter chatter.

"Can I have some quiet please?"

"WOO! GO ARTIE!"

"SHUT UP!"

…silence…

The commander glared out into the crowd before clearing his throat again, looking down at his list of names. "Now, I am going to call out Arthur's team mates, who have also proven they can be leaders and a valuable asset to the P.K.A."

Roe's back straightened up, her pretty amber colored eyes widening ever so slightly. She still had a chance to get into a team with Artie. She still had a chance to get into team A! It was small…but hey! A chance is a chance, right?

Roe felt her palms go sweaty, her nervousness beginning to take hold once again.

"This person I have known since they first came here as a child, and took everything as seriously as I did. They have grown and matured into a perfect candidate for Team A. Could Rosella Hartwin come to the stage to receive her badge?"

Roe bolted out of her chair at the sound of her name and got to the stage as quickly as possiable without running. The wolf whistles and sly comments were completely blocked out as soon as Commander handed her the badge, muttering a good job before shooing her off to stand next to Artie.

"Can you believe it Roe? Same team…a-and I'm the leader! Me? Leader!" Artie whispered, Roe could see the pride glimmering in his emerald eyes. Roe knew this meant a lot to him. Artie attended Bellwood high with Roe, and seemed to be a bit ignored. Looked over. Forgotten.

But now he was the leader of 'the best of the best' about to defend the earth.

It must have felt great.

"Don't sound so shocked Artie, We all know you had it in you," Roe muttered back under her breath, while Bishop rambled on about the final member of team A.

A faint blush appeared on the shy teen's cheeks, before grinning. "…Really?"

Roe nodded back furiously, before her thoughts lingered off to who the last member of the top team would be. Maybe it would be Amy Collins? She was a very hard worker, and a cheerleader at Bellwood high. Or maybe it was George Just? He had to be the best hand to hand combat fighter Roe had ever seen… Or maybe it was.

"Could Felix Andrews come and receive his badge?"

Both Artie and Roe's mouths hang open.

"What?" The pair said in unison.

Felix Andrews was the half Pyronite, known for being the most annoying, devious, and trouble making teen in all of the P.K.A. He passed everything by sheer dumb luck and talent Roe believed he didn't deserve.

Felix marched onto the stage, flashing that cocky half smile and waving at his friends as the crowd went wild. He smugly waltzed up to the commander taking his badge and standing next to Roe.

He winked, cracking his knuckles before casually shoving his green plumber's badge into his pocket.

"That's right Stardust, you are gonna be spending a lot of time with me from now on…"

ooOOoo

**So….what ya' think? **

**Keep in mind, this is my first one, and it is only early in the story so characters aren't very developed…**

**HAVE MERCY. DON'T KILL MY CREATIVE SOUL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This chapter is a bit boring, but the story will get better! I promise! Please stiack around and review what I have got so far!**

Felix grinned as he watched Roe go red with frustration, her back straightening and her hands forming fists. He loved annoying little miss perfect, it was so easy! She was like a walking talking citadite time bomb. "I am NOT Stardust you idiot, if you call me that one mor..."

Felix's grin grew wider as he cut her off "Whatever you say, Stardust." He muttered under his breath.

"Lazy slob…"

"Stuck up loser…"

"Incompetent sloth…"

"You two, shush!" Artie hissed quietly, just loud enough for Felix and Roe could hear as he nudged the brunette in the shoulder. "We haven't even been excused yet and you are already picking fights!" Roe went quiet looking at her feet, and Felix followed her lead. It had always been like this, from the moment they met as seven year olds. He would say something he knew would annoy her, she would say something back. He would say something insulting and she would knee him in the kiwis.

Quite simple actually.

"These three amazing students of mine have shown they have the skill, the smarts, and the heart to take on the missions we have in store for them…I give you…team A!" The commander boomed, the room erupted once again in applause. Felix smirked, the clapping just making him more confident. While his new teammates just smiled shyly, Felix put on a show, blowing mock kisses and bowing over and over again.

"Thank you! Thank you! No please, just stop, you are making me blush…I'm single…CALL ME!" Felix grinned and pointed to a pretty blonde in the front row and made the typical 'call me' sign before a very angry Roe grabbed his ear and yanked him off the stage.

Felix yelped in pain as he was dragged away, Artie walking in front of him. "Alright, I'm coming! Can I have my ear back now?" the teen muttered, before Roe roughly let go of him. "Feisty, sheesh…" he said as he started rubbing his ear, earning himself a glare from the pretty citadite.

As the group of three walked out of the large hall where the commander was announcing team B to get there very first mission, it gave Felix the chance to form an opinion of his team. Artie was a tall, kind of lanky boy of 16 with auburn hair and green eyes hidden by his thick framed glasses. He was one of those kids you could walk passed in the hallway and not even notice. Felix and Artie both went to Bellwood high school, but they never really talked. He was shy by nature, but at P.K.A Artie was a completely different person. A real leader. It was no surprise he was in Team A.

The angry light being, Also known as Roe, was a bit of a different story. Roe was average height for a 16 year old girl, but looked short when she stood next to Felix and Artie. She had long, chocolate brown hair that fell in thick ringlet curls. She kept her long mane back and out of her face by tying it into a high ponytail, which made her eyes stand out. Her eyes were... mesmerizing. Being have citadite, her eyes were an amazing golden colour, her irises were like to big suns. She was someone you had to stop and stare at when she walked down the hall.

At least, Felix stopped and stared anyway.

Felix shook the thought from his head, before following his team mates into a large circular room, where P.K.A's head coordinator Miss Daisy Kurt was waiting for them. Daisy was standing by the holo pad in the middle of the cylinder like space. "Welcome team A, congratulations!" the older women said cheerily, moving a strand of her grey hair behind one ear.

Felix smiled widely and quickly slumped down onto the nearest sofa to the glowing blue hologram projector. He didn't have to look to know Roe had rolled her lovely eyes at him. "Thanks Miss Kurt," Roe said, a small smile tugging on her lips. She carefully walked over and sat on the other side of the sofa, making sure she was as far away as Felix as possible.

Artie soon followed, sitting down awkwardly between the two. The ginger leader looked over to Miss Kurt through his large glasses. "So, what's or first mission?" He asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Felix began to grow a bit anxious himself, what was their first mission…

_Please let it be fighting alien bandits…_he thought to himself, sounding like a child at Christmas.

"Well, you have been assigned a very vital job of course,"

_Alien bandits…_

"You are expected to start your assignment tomorrow evening,"

_Please be alien bandits… _

"You are going to be investigating an abandoned forever knights base that was suspected to have contained level 7 alien tech."

_Damn it._

Felix groaned and slumped further down the sofa, his blond hair hanging in front of his face. "Sounds fantastic…" he muttered, before Miss Kurt continued.

Miss Kurt quickly typed something into the flat screen she was holding like a clipboard, then a large three dimensional plan view of the forever knight's 'castle' appeared glowing on the holo pad. "A very faint amount of harmaninic energy was detected before fading from that base. This level 7 form of power is only used on two worlds we know of, one of which is the extremely hostile Jadites…"

The 3D image morphed into a model of your typical Jadite, a large angled jaw with a mean over bite. The lizard like humanoid was very frightening even as a hologram. From what Felix could remember the Jadites grew up to 9 feet tall and had the strength of a couple of elephants.

With a temper to match, naturally.

"If our suspicions are correct, this could mean not only the illegal trade of level 7 weaponry on earth but evidence that Jadites have started to become active on earth outside of the plumber's approval."

Artie, Roe and Felix all nodded, eyes not leaving the hologram. "I have sent all the background information to your badges, if you need anything more, contact me or commander bishops, understood?"

"Yes, of course Miss Kurt." Artie answered automatically, before standing up. Miss Kurt nodded and smiled, her aged brown eyes twinkling with pride. "You are free to leave now kids; I can't keep you from a good night's sleep! You do have regular school tomorrow don't you?"

ooOOoo

"So…Stardust…I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Please stop talking to your cereal."

Felix was rushing at home in his kitchen, making breakfast (and possibly practising) when his little sister Frannie rudely interrupted. He was already running late, due to sleeping in after the night be fore's excitement. So, naturally, his senses were not at their peak level. Felix jumped back at the sound of his baby sister's voice while accidently burning a nearby curtain, startled by his sister's sudden appearance. Blushing as he put out the fire, he glared at the eleven year old bane of his existence. "Shut it half pint." He muttered, smoothing down the fried curtain before going back to his cereal.

"You think mom will notice?" He asked, referring to the once green drapes, not completely black.

"Oh no, she will _so_ not pick up on _that_…" Frannie said sarcasticly.

Felix didn't even bother to bite back, his mind was going so fast he didn't know weather or not he could keep up. The blue eyed teen was analyzing his very first mission over and over again. He was desperate to get to the bottom of things, he needed to prove he really was meant to be in team A. for the first time in his life, Felix was…nervous?

"So, how was the ceremony last night huh?"

Felix's thoughts were broken by Frannie's question, and the butterflies were gone.

Felix grinned smugly and pulled out his green badge, waving it in front her face. "You are looking at the new member of team A baby!" He said, not even bothering to sound modest.

"Really? I thought I was looking at the flaming monkey in clothes." Frannie said dully.

"Shut up."

"Never."

"Don't you have dolls to go play with?"

"Don't you have high school to go to?"

"DAMN IT!"

**Well, there you are! I know I didn't go very deep into anything this time…I am a bit low on creativity juice…PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF MY DRIPPLE! LOVE YA ALL! BYE BYE!**


End file.
